Behind These Hazel Eyes
by Sessoughara
Summary: Kagome has found the man of her dreams Inuyasha, but he has a dark secret, he has been seeing Kikyou behind her back. She finds them and Inuyasha promises never to do it again, after that he pops the question and Kagome says yes. She believes he has chang


**Kagome and Inuyasha have been dating for about three years when he finally popped the question, but does he really mean it.**

**It was Monday morning. Kagome was talking on the phone with Sango about the wedding.**

**"I cant believe this is really happening Sango, please if I am dreaming come over and pench me" Kagome was saying into the phone.**

**"There is no need the pench you Kags its not a dream" Sango answered.**

**"I mean one min we were talking about splitting and than he pops the question, Sango do you think he has really changed?" Kagome asked.**

**"I am not sure, but I am sure he finally got it thru his thick skull that you are way better than that Kikyou." Sango replied.**

**"I hope you are right. I mean I dont know what I would do if he kept seeing her. It really broke my heart when I found out." Kagome said almost in tears.**

**"Kagome dont worry about it you have him now and in a month you two will be husband and wife and there is nothing that Kikyou can do about it, ok?" Sango said trying to cheer Kagome up.**

**"Your right after she finds out, she will know that Inuyasha loves me and not her." Kagome said with a smile.**

**"Thats right!" Sango yelled through the phone.**

**"Well I will see you at the dress shop at 11:00 and we can have lunch together." Kagome said.**

**"Sounds good, see you then bye Kags." Sango said.**

**"Bye." Kagome replied than hung up the phone.**

**Inuyasha came into the kitchen moments after Kagome got off the phone.**

**"Who was that?" He asked.**

**"It was Sango, me and her are going to the dress shop and have lunch." Kagome told Inuyasha after taking a sip of her coffee.**

**"Thats good. I was hoping you had lunch plans cause I have a big meeting at the office and it is going to take thru lunch." Inuyasha told her as he went through the items in his briefcase.**

**"I hope it doesnt take thru dinner like it did last time, honey cause I really want to have dinner with you at the new resturant that just opened in town." Kagome said with a little puppy dog face.**

**'I promise babe, this time we will have dinner." Inuyasha said kissing her goodbye and left the house for work.**

**Inuyasha owns his own company called Inu Corporation. It is very successful and is the number one company in Japan. Kagome owns her own flower shop down town, that her mother gave her before she pasted 2 years ago.**

**Kagome met Sango at the dress shop right at 11:00 Sango was talking well...screaming in her cell phone.**

**"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU!" Sango screamed.**

**"I DONT LIKE YOU!" she screamed again.**

**"JUST FORGET IT YOU PERVERT!" she screamed one last time and hung up the cell phone.**

**'Sango are you ok? What in the world was that all about?" Kagome asked with a puzzled face.**

**"Yes, I am fine. Well, that was Miroku, you know that pervert that has been following me around, well...he got my cell number and was calling me to ask me out." Sango said while opening the door to the dress shop.**

**Kagome and Sango spent two hrs in the dress shop trying to make sure everything would be perfect. Kagome dress was tanish white, strapless and flared at the bottom. The vail was a crown with diamonds. The bridesmaid dresses were dark/light blue color.They were all strapless and flared at the bottom. The groom and the grooms men had a black tuxedo, dark/light blue ties and vest. When they finally got the dresses and the tuxedos ready, Kagome and Sango decided to head to the Aymes Diner for some lunch.**

**"Hey Ayms, Hows it going?" Kagome said opening the door to the diner.**

**"Hey Kag and San! Its busy as usually. Take a sit I will be right with you"Ayme said while taking another customer his food.**

**Ayme has own the diner for 4 years. Her mom and dad owned before they pasted. Ayame also went to High School with Kagome and Sango, College with Sango. She is one of the bridesmaid in the wedding.**

**"So, How is the soon-to-be wife doing?" Ayame said with a plate full of food.**

**"Pretty good. I am hoping Inuyasha doesnt leave me at the altar." Kagome said putting her head down.**

**"Nonsense, Kags! Inuyasha would never do a thing like that, alteast I hope not, but if he did you know Kouga would be right on his tail." Ayme said setting the plate down and hugging her friend.**

**"Thank you guys for helping me through this. I dont know what I would do without you girls." Kagome said giving Ayme and Sango a hug.**

**"NOTHING!" Sango and Ayme screamed together. They all three laughed.**

**They sat at the diner alittle after 4:00, Sango had to leave for work and Kagome had to get home before Inuyasha to get ready for dinner.**

**Sango works for a small company. They design all the latest fashions in Japan. Sango is the lead designer. Kagome wanted Sango to design her wedding dress set, but Sango was too back up with stuff from work.**

**Kagome got home alittle after 4:30. She went and took a shower and started getting ready for dinner. She got ready and decided to watch a movie since Inuyasha doesn't get home til about 6:30 or 7:00. She finished the movie about 6:45.**

**'Inuyasha should be coming home soon. This is going to be so great. We haven't really spent much time together for the past two months.' Kagome thought to herself.**

**7:30 came along and Kagome decided to take a shower and get ready to bed. 'Inuyasha hasnt been late coming home for awhile, why now?' Kagome thought. 'He did say he was really busy at the office maybe the meeting ran over longer than he thought, yea thats it the meeting ran over' Kagome thought again fixing herself a cup of hot chocolate. Kagome got in the bed about 8:45.**

**The next morning she got up and Inuyasha still wasnt home. 'That meeting didnt run over that long, something is going on.' Kagome thought while picking up the phone to call Kouga.**

**Inuyasha use to crash at Kouga's house alot. So Kagome thought maybe he didnt want to drive all the way home at a late hour so he crashed at Kouga's and forgot to call.**

**Kagome dialed Kouga's number. "Kouga did Inu crash at your house last night cause he didn't come home?" She asked with a worried tone.**

**"Nope sorry Kags, I haven't seen Inuyasha for about three weeks now." Kouga replied.**

**"Thanks Kouga, if you hear from him will you tell him to call me please?" She asked.**

**"I sure will Kags." Kouga said before he hug the phone up.**

**Next she called Sango. "San can you please come over? Inuyasha didnt come home last night and he didn't crash at Kougas I think something might have happened." Kagome said crying.**

**"I will be right there Kags it ok he probably crashed at work." Sango said.**

**Kagome hung up the phone and waited for Sango. Sango showed up about thirty minutes later.**

**Kagome ran into Sangos arms and started crying and saying.**

**"San...I think he is seeing Kikyou behind my back again. I just know it! I mean he never has come home late for the past few months. What am I going to do, San? The wedding is in a month and he still seeing her. Should I confront him about it, or just call off the wedding?" Kagome asked.**

**"Kags, the best thing is to talk to him about it. I mean find out why. He never really told you that the first time. If he really loves you like he has said than he can stop, if not than tell him that you can't be in this relationship anymore and call off the wedding." Sango said holding Kagome in her arms.**

**"He might not even care about the wedding. I was the one that always talked about marriage. Maybe he is doing it to satisfy me." Kagome said still crying.**

**'Thats not true, I have heard Inuyasha talk to Kouga about how much he loves you and wants to spend the rest of his life with you. And he also said that what he did with Kikyou was a mistake and he would never let that happen again." Sango said.**

**"How can that be true if he is still doing it Sango. I mean I have done everything right. I have been faithful, why cant he?" Kagome was screaming.**

**"Kagome, I have no idea why he is doing what he is doing, but I do know is that you shouldn't have to put up with him doing it. Stand up to him!" Sango said screaming back at her friend.**

**"Your right San, I will go straight to Inu Corporation and talk to him there, that way Kikyou can see." Kagome said wipping her tears away.**

**"That is a good idea, Kags and I will drive you there after you go and get ready.I want to see the look on Inuyasha and Kikyous face." Sango said giggling.**

**It didn't take Kagome long to get ready. Her and Sango got in the car and drove to Inu Corporation which was only a two hour drive. Kagome was thinking about what to say to Inuyasha once she and Sango got there.**

**'Inuyasha how could you! You told me you loved me and this is how you show it by going off with Kikyou and doing god knows what!' Kagome thought.**

**'Maybe thats too harsh, why not he has hurt me long enough and its about time he knew about it.' Kagome thought again.**

**They finally arrived at Inu. Kagome and Sango started walking to the building. They say that Inuyasha car was still there.**

**"See I told you Kagome maybe he just crashed at work." Sango said.**

**"And not call me in the morning San. I mean he knows to call me cause we were suppose to go to that resturant that just opened." Kagome replied.**

**"Your right Kags something is up, lets check it out." said Sango.**

**They went to the secretary's desk and asked to speak to Inuyasha Tuise. The secretray said that Mr. Tuise was in a important meeting and cannot be disturbed.**

**'This isn't Kikyou, I know for a fact that Kikyou is Inu's secretary and she has been since the corporation started.' Kagome thought.**

**Kagome whispers to Sango "San, Kikyou is Inus secretary and this isn't her. That means something is going on and I know for a fact that he woudn't fire her cause they have been friends since grade school."**

**"I know and I really don't think he is having a important meeting and we should go into his office and bust his little bubble." Sango whispered back.**

**"Mrs... I am sorry I didn't catch your name." Kagome said.**

**"My name is Keade. I am Kikyou's little sister. I am watching her desk while she is with Mr. Tuise in his meeting to keep notes." She said scruffling through some papers.**

**"Well...Keade I am Mr. Tuise Fiance', Kagome, and I would like to see him please. If you would or I will let myself in and I believe he wouldn't like that." Kagome said in a mean tone.**

**"I am sorry Mrs Kagome, but Mr. Tuise said no one is to enter his office for any reason." Keade said rolling her eyes at Kagome.**

**Kagome came closer to the desk and pushed the papers off the desk that Keade was sitting at and said "Look here Keade I will not take this from a preteen as yourself. I am going into that office no matter what the hell Mr. Tuise said."**

**Kagome grabbed Sango by the hand and drug her to Inuyasha office door. They came one step from opening it and heard some noises and they didn't sound like talking to either of them.**

**'I knew it San he was seeing that whore Kikyou." Kagome screamed.**

**After that Kagome opened the office door and she saw Inuyasha and Kikyou on the desk. Everything was all over the place. Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. She has seen Inu and Kikyou before, but not like this.**

**"HOW DARE YOU, YOU BITCH! You just couldn't let me have him could you?" Kagome screamed at Kikyou.**

**Inuyasha heard a voice screamed, he jumped and landing on the floor naked. "Kagome what are you doing here?" Inuyasha said trying to act like nothing was going on.**

**"Why the hell do you think I am here? I stayed up waiting for you to take me out for a nice dinner and you rather stay here and fuck this whore all night. That is just low Inuyasha! I trusted you and how do you use that trust...you BREAK IT! I let you and Kikyou be friends cause I thought you could be faithful. I caught you once and you promised never to do it again and I believed you. Which now I wish I didn't cause I wouldn't have to feel this pain all over again. I loved you! I mean I put all my dreams on hold for you. Tell me why Inuyasha you have never really told me?"Kagome replied tears coming down her face.**

**Inuyasha got up and put his pants on and walked towards Kagome saying "I love her. I mean I have always loved her. When I meet you I feel in love with you, but my feelings for Kikyou never went away like I hope they would. The first time was by accident I can promise you that. I thought about it and realized that I shouldn't do that to you so I was going to never do it again, but the feelings came back. I do love you Kags, but in a different way."**

**Kagome looked at Inuyasha and than looked at Kikyou who was walking towards Inuyasha. Kagome walked over to Kikyou and pulled her hair back and threw her on the floor.**

**"YOU BITCH! I can't believe you. I mean you had Naraku. Why go after Inu when you knew he was mine. You just can't keep your legs close can you. I have only known you for about four years, but in those years I have found some stuff about you."**

**Kikyou set there and said "You thought I had Naraku we have been divorced for some time now. I knew Inuyasha couldn't stop loving me. Why do you think I took the job as his secretary for I mean I knew I would see him everyday and that worked out just right."**

**"You are such a bitch Kikyou. I mean why do something to someone that has never done anything to you?" Sango asked.**

**Kikyou looked at Sango and giggled "Cause I know what I want, and I get what I want no matter what it takes."**

**Kagome wiping her tears away said "I know what I want and I have waited and put things on hold just to make someone else happy and thats not going to happen anymore. Inuyasha I want you out! You are to come to my house and get your things, but that whore beside you is not to enter or come near my house. Also the wedding is off, and you will owe me the money that I spent on the tuxcedos cause you said you didn't have the money. And another thing, the investment I put in this company, I beat Kikyou didn't know about that. I am not a poor girl as she thought. That investment is now taken away and you have to find away to get all that money back."**

**Inuyasha looked at Kagome and said "Why should I pay you for the tuxcedos, I mean you said you would, I thought that was rather I had the money or not. That investment money has been spent and there is nothing you can do to get it back, and you are wrong you are that poor girl."**

**"POOR! I have saved your ass so many times, I may own a flower shop, but I am good with my money. What in the hell has she every done for you, other than sexual pleasure? NOTHING! I know cause I have seen all your papers, and my name is on all them cause I have payed for almost everything this company has." Kagome replied.**

**"I have payed for some things around here, Kagome. All the things in his office I have bought him." Kikyou said.**

**"That wasn't keeping the business running. That was for his and your pleasure. And that is just sick. I can't believe I feel for all your lies when I knew deep in my heart that you where just using me and waiting for the right moment to drag me down." Kagome said.**

**"Kags lets just go and leave, cause he has wasted enough of your time and money." Sango told Kagome.**

**"Your right San, lets go. I will have your things out in the yard by 9am and if your not there to pick them up I am sure the garbage man will be." Kagome told Inuyasha with a giggle.**

**Inuyasha eyes got wide and said "You wouldnt? Those are my personal things and you have not right."**

**"No right! I have every right. Oh and don't forget I have Kouga on my side so don't try to crawl to him cause when I leave this office he will know and Kouga believes me better than he does you." Kagome said walking out of Inuyashas office.**

**Kagome grabbed her cell phone out of her purse and called Kouga. Sango decided to call Ayme and tell her all that happened.**

**"Hello." Kouga said answering the phone.**

**"Hey Kouga this is Kagome, I just wanted to let you know that I caught Inuyasha with Kikyou again. The wedding is off." Kagome said almost in tears.**

**"OH NO! Kags are you ok? I am so sorry. After you told me the first time I told him to leave her alone, but I guess he didn't listen. He really messed up and I know all the things you did for Inu Corporation and now it will die cause of Inuyasha."**

**"I am ok, I mean it hurts, but that's normal. I think Kikyou was happy, but I don't really care. He said I really didn't do anything for his company. I mean I didn't go to College cause he wanted me to work at the Flower Shop full time and help him out til the business got up. I am the whole reason it got up. I wish I could take the company away, but I can't." Kagome replied.**

**'Maybe there is a way. I mean you kept a record of all that went through Inu didn't you?" Kouga asked.**

**"Yes, I always keep records of everything. That's why my flower shop runs like it does." Kagome told Kouga.**

**"I kind of figured that, I knew you were a great business woman. What I was saying was that all the records will have you name on them cause you had to sign for everything the company did. That means that you where the real owner. Inuyasha only sat behind a desk and got sexual pleasure the whole time." Kouga told Kagome.**

**"Thank you Kouga for that. Are you serious about me being the owner?" Kagome said in a surprised voice.**

**"Yes, if we take this to a judge and let him/her see all the records he/she can legally say you are the owner of Inu Corporation." Kouga said with a grin.**

**"That is good, Kouga meet me at my house in three hours. That should give enough time to get home and get the papers together for you to look over and see what we can do." Kagome said.**

**"Ok, meet you then. Bye." Kouga said and hung up.**

**After Kouga hug up the phone he called Sesshomaru Tuise, Inuyasha older brother. Sesshomaru and Kouga have been friends since high school.**

**" Sesshomaru, hey buddy you know that favor you still owe me?" Kouga asked with a grin.**

**"Hello to you to Kouga. Yes, I rememeber, what I can I do for you?" Sesshomaru asked.**

**"Well...you know Kagome right? Inuyasha is cheating on her again with Kikyou and we want to try and get Kagome the owner of Inu Corporation and we need your help so, will you please help us? Kouga asked in a pleading voice.**

**"Inuyasha is up to his old ways again. I thought they where getting married? Well, anyway yes Kouga I will help." Sesshomaru replied.**

**"They were till she found them together in his office. Thank you Sess, Kagome will be so grateful." Kouga said with a big grin.**

**"I would have kicked his and her butts. I am sure she will be. I will go talk to my boss and see what she can do ok." Sesshomaru said before he hung up.**

**Kagome and Sango got in the car and went to Kagomes house to get the papers together. Ayme is also on here way after Sango told her all that happened. Kouga got at the house and started going over all the stuff that Kagome had to do. Sango and Ayme were in the kitchen fixing dinner. While at Kagomes, Kouga got a call from Sesshomaru.**

**"Hey Sess, so what did your boss say?" Kouga asked.**

**"She said that she will look over the papers and she what she can do, but she will be real busy tomorrow if Kagome doesn't mind waiting she can come tomorrow and talk to her." Sesshomaru replied.**

**Kouga asked Kagome if she didn't mind waiting and she said no. Kouga told Sesshomaru that they will be there in the morning and they hung up.They all ate and chatted. Sango and Ayme decided to stay the night at Kagome's. Kagome told Kouga he could sleep on the couch bed if he wanted to stay, but he declined and went home. They next day Kagome, Sango, and Ayme got up and ready to meet Kouga at the court house to meet with Sesshomaru's boss to talk over the ownership of Inu Corporation. It took about a hour and a half for them to see her. Sesshomaru came out of the office and told them that Kagura will see them now.**

**"Hello, I am Judge Kagura. We are here to discuss the ownership of Inu Corporation, am I right?" She asked.**

**"Yes ma'am, we are." Kagome said.**

**Kagome was looking at Sesshomaru when talking to the Judge she say a familiar face, but she couldn't tell from where.**

**"Is the opossing owner here?" Kagura asked.**

**Kouga answered "No he isnt, but he has no proof that this company is his."**

**"I am sorry Kagura, He is kinda indisposed at the moment. But I asure you everything will be in order." Sesshomaru said leading them to their seats.**

**"Well, there still should be someone opossing the ownership, but its ok. I have done this many time without a oposser. Kagura said getting the papers ready.**

**Kagome, Kouga, and Judge Kagura went through all the papers that Kagome brought to show that she was the owner of Inu Corporation. Sesshomaru made sure that everyone was comfortable.**

**"Well, Ms. Kagome there is nothing here that says that you are not the owner. All the documents you have shown me prove that you have made all the arrangements for the company. I hereby grant you the true ownership of Inu Corporation." Kagura said handing over the contract to Inu Corporation.**

**"Thank you so much Judge Kagura. I really appreciate what all you have done." Kagome said shaking Kagura hand.**

**"You are very welcome, Ms. Kagome. You have a great time with your company." Kagura said shaking back.**

**Kagome, Sango, Ayme, and Kouga left the office and drove straight to InuCorporation so show the papers the Inuyasha and tell him that he has to leave. When they got they there Inuyasha put up a good fight, but realized there was nothing he could do. He gathered his things which wasnt much, but Kagome had to buy all new furniture for the office. After Kagome kicked Inuyasha out she got Sesshomarus phone number from Kouga to call and tell him thanks for what he did.**

**"Hello, is this Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.**

**"Yes, this is Sesshomaru Tuise, what can I do for you?" He asked.**

**Kagome eyes got big after he said Tuise. Kagome knew Inuyasha had a brother, but she has never meet him.**

**"Your Inuyasha's brother are you not?" Kagome asked.**

**"Yes, I am, but we aren't really close, and why do you asked?" Sesshomaru asked.**

**"Oh, I am so sorry this is Kagome. You helped me out with Inu Corporation a few days ago and I just wanted to call and tell you thank you so much." Kagome said.**

**"Ms. Kagome I am glad your were pleased. I am sorry that Inuyasha was such a dick towards you. Kouga has told me some good things about you." Sesshomaru replied.**

**"Oh he has. Kouga seems to run away with his mouth, I hope he said nothing bad." Kagome said with a grin.**

**"Nothing bad at all, just that your a great business woman, you make a funny noise when you laugh, and you hate whip cream on anything." Sesshomaru said with a huge grin.**

**"Oh my goodness he didn't tell you all that. I am going to have to scorn him when I see him." Kagome said laughing.**

**They set and talked for hours. About each other and everything else. Sesshomaru decided to take her on a date and she accepted. It was at the new resturant that Inuyasha was suppose to take her to.**

**Four years has past since then. Kouga is now working for Kagome as her Vice President of Inu Corporation. Kouga and Ayme got married two years earlier and have a little girl named Rin. Sango hooked up with Miroku after he quit harrassing her. Inuyasha and Kikyou got married and had twins.Kikyou works at Aymes Diner and Inuyasha works papers at Inu Corporation. Kagome felt kinda bad after she found out that Kikyou and Inuyasha were having twins she decided to let Inuyasha work papers. Kagome has Inu Corporation even more successful than what it was and still owns the flower shop, she is there on the weekends. Kagome has also been dating Sesshomaru two years.They plan on getting married, but neither is rushing into it.**


End file.
